


Black Lake Interlude

by SweetSorcery



Series: Journey's End [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric and Harry find their very own kind of peace and sanctuary before the second task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lake Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in December 2005.  
> (Please note that this verges on underage explicitness, and so may be locked shortly to registered users only.)

After the first task, both Cedric and Harry were constantly hounded by admirers and friends, both old and new. All the attention was nice but completely exhausting, and they became each other's secret refuge. It was the greatest thrill for them both to sneak away and spend every free moment together, talking and laughing and cuddling. But despite all Harry's best efforts to go beyond cuddling, Cedric remained a gentleman.

When the Yule Ball had been announced, they had both known that to keep their little world private, they would have to ask girls to be their partners. Afterwards, they had laughed because both had thought to ask Cho, who had been Cedric's friend long enough to not ask questions.

The second task was upon them, and once again, the large champions' tent was being erected, this time on the banks of the Black Lake. Cedric and Harry both went to watch it being raised from a safe distance. Holding hands, they stood a few feet from where the water lapped at smooth stones, and Cedric could feel Harry shivering.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" he asked softly.

Harry looked at him with impenetrable green eyes. "I'm worried about _you_."

Recalling how embarrassed Harry had been to admit to his concern for him before the first task, Cedric felt warmed right down to his toes. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to be fine, Harry. And we'll keep an eye on each other, all right?"

Harry nodded, but suddenly, a great wave of melancholia swept over him, and he felt his teeth start to chatter.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked, drawing him closer when he felt Harry's whole body shudder.

"I don't know." Harry tried to smile reassuringly, but his smile turned into a grimace as if he was in pain. "I'm just... I must be really bloody scared."

Cedric turned fully towards him and cupped his face in his hands. Harry's cheeks nearly froze his hands. "Hey. I told you we'll be fine. Both of us. You trust me, don't you?"

Harry pushed his hands away but only to throw his arms around Cedric's middle and cling to him for dear life. "I do," he whispered against his neck, and sighed when long arms folded around him. "Don't know what's wrong with me, Cedric. I'm sorry." Tears were actually beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes.

Cedric held him tight, at a loss. He was scared for Harry too, but Harry seemed to be positively convinced that he, Cedric, was in danger. The smaller body in his arms was trembling all over. He lay his head on Harry's and stroked up and down his back slowly.

Clinging to Cedric, Harry closed his eyes, telling himself he was being ridiculous, that of course they would be all right, that Cedric was in no danger. If anything, he himself was, because someone had put his name into the goblet, after all. And yet, he couldn't shake his terror, wondering in passing what Professor Trelawney would make of his sudden ominous premonitions. He wasn't able to laugh at the thought at all; for once, he wished he could be sure the danger would be all his.

When Cedric whimpered, Harry realized he had been crushing him harder and harder, and quickly loosened his grip. "Oh God, I'm sorry."

Cedric looked down at him, rubbing his ribs surreptitiously. "If anyone's allowed to crush me, Harry, it's you," he tried to joke, but Harry looked like he was verging on tears. Cedric made a decision. "Come on." He took Harry's hand, squeezed it, and pulled him along with him.

Harry followed as if in a daze when Cedric led him into the shelter of the Forbidden Forest, just far enough in to be well out of sight of the wizards setting up the tent. It was a little less chilly there, and the moisture rising from the lake clung to the foliage, intensifying its soothing, herbaceous scent.

Cedric looked around for a good spot, then settled down on a thick layer of leaves with his back against a tree. He parted his legs and held up his hands. "Sit and lean back against me. I'm going to hold you until you calm down and smile again."

Harry sighed, but a tiny smile was tugging at his lips. "Could be a long time."

Cedric looked at his watch. "We have nearly nineteen hours until the second task. Should be plenty." He smiled, wriggling his fingers playfully. "Please, Harry. Let me hold you."

It was a request Harry would never refuse, and he settled between Cedric's legs and leaned back against him with a sigh. Shivering as he was, Harry's navy windbreaker was completely inadequate. Cedric's grey duffle coat felt wonderful against his back, but not as good as being tucked under Cedric's square chin and wrapped in his arms.

When Harry's shivers abated somewhat after a little while, Cedric tipped his head and rested his cheek on the crown of Harry's head. "I could hold you forever like this," he said softly. "You feel like you belong in my arms."

"I do," Harry said without hesitation, a tiny smile tugging at his lips despite himself. He didn't want Cedric to see it, because he wanted to stay like this as long as Cedric would let him.

"Yes." Cedric agreed, his own lips curling up into a smile. His right hand was on Harry's chest, the left over his stomach, and he squeezed them both a little. Harry giggled despite himself. "What?" Cedric asked. His heart felt instantly lighter, just hearing Harry laugh.

"I feel like one of those muggle teddy bears I've seen in toyshops," Harry said. "The ones with the little stickers on their tummies that say, 'Squeeze me'."

Cedric chuckled, and the vibrations made Harry all shivery inside. "What happens when you squeeze them?"

"They say something silly, usually."

"Muggle toys can talk?" Cedric asked, amazed.

"Not really." Harry grinned. "They have a little disk inside them, and they can only say what's on the disk."

"So what do they usually say?" Cedric was baffled and charmed by the idea. Who would have thought muggles would come up with such ideas to get around their lack of magic?

"Oh, things like 'Are you my mummy?'" Cedric laughed at that. "Or 'Cuddle me'." Cedric squeezed him more tightly. Harry blushed when he remembered what one particular teddy bear had said when he'd squeezed him. "Or... 'Love me'."

Cedric's arms stilled around him.

Harry held his breath, wondering if he'd made a mistake.

Cedric turned his cheek and pressed his mouth into Harry's hair for a soft kiss, then he shifted him a little so he could whisper into his ear. "I do, you know."

Harry sighed, then closed his eyes, smiling. "Say that again."

Cedric's lips rested against the edge of his ear and he said very softly, "Love you, Harry."

Harry squeaked a little. "No one's ever said that to me," he whispered in awe.

Cedric smiled. "I should hope not."

"No, I mean--" Harry bit his lip.

"What is it?" Cedric asked, concerned. He turned Harry's face back by his chin.

"I mean, _no one_." Harry was deeply embarrassed.

"Not even your family?" Cedric knew Harry's parents were dead, of course. Every wizard knew that. But he also knew that Harry had been raised by close relatives. He had assumed...

Harry's eyes darkened. "Especially not."

Cedric didn't need to ask anything else. Years of pain were clear in Harry's expressive eyes, and he felt a sudden wave of protective anger at anyone who would ever hurt this sweet, perfect boy. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Harry quickly assured him. "I don't care now."

"No?" Cedric asked carefully.

"No," Harry smiled and faced the lake again so he could lean back against Cedric's reassuring heartbeat. "Not now. Not at all."

Cedric determined that whatever those people had done to Harry, he would somehow make it all up to him. In the meantime, he would make sure Harry would never feel unloved again. Leaving his left hand on Harry's stomach, he raised the right one to stroke over Harry's hair, back towards himself.

Harry sighed, warm against him. And then he covered Cedric's hand on his stomach with his own. "That feels nice," he said softly.

"This?" Cedric's fingers trailed through his hair, leaving it sticking up and then smoothing it down again on the next stroke.

"Hm." Harry closed his eyes, his fingertips rubbing over Cedric's smooth knuckles, astonished that despite all the Quidditch, Cedric's skin was so silky. And Cedric's breath was warm in his hair, blowing it about. He shivered.

"Cold?" Cedric asked, close to his ear.

Harry huffed out a little laugh. "No. Definitely not."

Looking down at the soft hair sliding through his fingers, Cedric pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "Warm then?"

"Uh huh." Harry shivered again when Cedric's lips closed around the edge of his ear and nipped. "Oh!"

Cedric smiled and, squeezing Harry even tighter, flicked out his tongue to play with the soft, fleshy lobe of his ear, then closed his teeth over it very lightly.

Harry gasped, jolting a little in Cedric's embrace.

"Even warmer?" Cedric asked, making sure his breath flowed right into Harry's ear.

"Nguh?"

He exhaled in a soft chuckle over Harry's ear, and then flicked his tongue along the inner edge, and down a little bit into the shell.

"Ah!" Harry jumped, inadvertently causing Cedric's tongue to stab a little deeper into his ear. "Merlin!" he cried out.

Cedric stopped what he was doing and laughed softly.

Harry was panting like he'd run for miles. "What was that?" he croaked.

"My tongue."

Harry giggled. "I know! What were you doing with it?"

"Didn't you like it?" Cedric asked innocently.

Harry turned his head back over his shoulders, and the darkness of his eyes left no doubt that he liked it very much indeed. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you did," Cedric said, wondering once again how someone so young could look so passionate. "You take my breath away, you know that, don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Do I?" And then, seriously. "May I?"

Cedric tilted his head and met Harry's lips. He kept his eyes open for a moment, because he loved to watch Harry's beautiful eyes slowly fluttering closed when he kissed him. Only then did he close his own.

Harry twisted in his arms until he rested against him sideways, able to kiss Cedric without craning his neck, and Cedric left one hand on the back of Harry's head, the other on his back, rocking him ever so slightly while they kissed, pouring all his love and protectiveness into Harry, willing him to feel it.

Harry seemed to be growing warmer by the moment, and Cedric even felt the remaining tension from earlier drain from him as he snuggled into his arms. Unfortunately, the growing warmth and intimacy had another effect he should have considered.

When Harry drew back to gasp in a breath, he looked up at Cedric hotly, his hand on a grey-padded shoulder, fingers flexing, while his other hand had somehow made it to the small of Cedric's back under his jacket.

Cedric's eyes were fixed on Harry's, and he was only too aware of what Harry's eyes were asking. They were asking him all the time, and he wanted nothing more than to nod and say yes, oh yes. But he couldn't.

"Please," Harry whispered. "Something, Cedric. Anything. I'll take anything."

"Anything," Cedric repeated, his own voice crackly and unsteady.

Harry nodded, his hair brushing the inside of Cedric's palm.

Cedric knew he needed to give Harry something to think about aside from the tournament. Harry was getting so worried - for no reason, obviously - and he wanted him to think of something pleasant next time he came over all sad. At the same time, he wouldn't... couldn't take advantage of his innocence in any way. Anything, Harry had said. He thought hard.

Harry shifted to his knees between Cedric's spread legs, his thighs brushing the insides of Cedric's, and the sensation was intense because they were both wearing thin, smooth track pants.

Cedric gasped, and Harry's eyes flared. Cedric quickly placed his hands on top of Harry's thighs, arresting any further movement while he tried to think.

Harry seemed to understand, but he looked at him so hungrily - his lips soft and damp from their kisses, his eyes burning.

Anything... Cedric blinked, his hands growing hot just resting on Harry's thighs, nearly skin to skin, but not quite. A smile curved up his lips.

"Cedric?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Kneel as you are, Harry, but over my lap." While Harry was still trying to figure out what he was suggesting, Cedric stretched and slowly closed his legs while lifting first Harry's right, then his left leg, over them. Harry was crouched over him when Cedric gripped his hips and pulled them down against his own.

"Oh!" Harry gasped, his eyes suddenly as big and round as an owl's.

Cedric chuckled at the sight, but then his own breath caught in his throat when Harry shifted slightly, experimentally. "Careful," he breathed.

"Cedric." Harry bit his lip. "God, you're so--"

"You tend to do that to me, Harry," he admitted unsteadily.

Harry licked his lips, and Cedric barely dared to watch. "It's only fair," Harry said, his voice low and breathy. "Considering." Another gentle nudge forward.

Cedric moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. "We have to take this really, really slowly, or it'll be over in a second."

Harry immediately stilled. "Right. You might not let me do this again."

Cedric admired his resolve and hoped his own would match it. "And Harry, no hands. No taking off anything." He chuckled. "Except the edge. Oh, Merlin!" His own hips involuntarily flexed upwards as if not under his will.

Harry gasped, but looking hard at Cedric, he promised, "No hands. I get it. This'll be just like we're... you know. That's okay."

"Yeah." Cedric was fast losing his capacity for thought and speech.

Harry seemed to be affected the opposite way. "Except, we'll be doing it against each other. Fully dressed," he babbled, flushing pink. "Oh God."

"Harry," Cedric half gasped, half chuckled.

Harry looked at Cedric's nearly black eyes, panting. Then he closed his own eyes very, very slowly and rocked forward gently.

Cedric moaned Harry's name, and the sound shuddered through Harry from head to toe.

For a minute, they both remained completely still, with Harry tensing his thighs to distract himself and Cedric holding his breath as if that could somehow stop time.

Once he was breathing again, Cedric murmured, "Now, Harry. Slowly."

"Uh huh." Harry slid his hips forward very carefully, but Cedric arched up against him, and Harry saw stars. "Shit!"

Cedric was panting, and his eyes were unfocussed. "This is amazing," he marvelled, but made no move to do anything about it.

"Imagine what it would be like if we were actually--"

"Harry!" Cedric pretended to scowl, but his eyes were infinitely tender.

Harry snickered. "Right. Better not think about that."

"No, better not." Cedric smiled at him.

Harry gave the slightest nudge, watching Cedric's lips part on a silent gasp. He nudged again, and again, until he could barely focus his eyes on Cedric's mouth, which was now glistening with dampness, his tongue swiping over one lip at a time, and gasping breaths escaping at irregular intervals. "You're so beautiful, Cedric," Harry panted, and promptly blushed for saying such a thing.

The look in Cedric's eyes was misty, almost feverish. It made Harry feel like he might burst into flames any moment. He wanted nothing more than for Cedric to take his hips and arch up into him again, but Cedric was stubbornly resting his hands in the foliage next to them, fingertips buried in cool soil.

"You should see _yourself_ , Harry," Cedric finally managed, voice husky and deep. He gulped. "More. Please."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He raised himself up slightly, moved forward, and settled down again, sliding backwards. And God, it felt...

Cedric was biting his tongue to keep from crying out. This wouldn't last long. If they were wearing thick jeans, maybe. Or suits of armour, he thought almost hysterically. But not in thin track pants and in his case, and Harry's as well, if he was not mistaken, boxers.

"So intense," Harry murmured, and there was a sensuous languor to his voice which made Cedric twitch, and then gasp when Harry did the same.

"We'd better..." Cedric knew even if they just remained still like this, it wouldn't be long, because never mind their thin layer of clothing, this was _Harry_! Another twitch.

Harry's hips snapped forward as if by reflex, and they both whimpered pitifully.

"Right," Cedric panted. "Older and supposedly wiser..."

Harry laughed hoarsely.

Cedric mock-glared. "I'm going to sit completely still, and I won't touch you. You decide the pace, okay?"

Harry's eyes were dark and hot. "Okay."

"Right." Cedric swallowed, dragging his hands back to clutch onto the raised roots of the tree he was leaning against. He widened his legs just enough to not end up injured and dug his heels into the soil.

Harry started moving in earnest then, his hands on his thighs for added balance, and his hips snapping back and forth at an ever increasing pace.

Cedric, panting madly, tried to think of anything but what they were doing. It was doomed, because he couldn't help but watch Harry's beautiful mouth drop open, gasping for breath, and his face growing ever more flushed. And then their eyes met, and heat coiled in Cedric's belly at the look in Harry's eyes, and the same had to be happening to Harry, because he lost his rhythm, his hips shuddering forward, then undulating, and that was more than he could handle.

" _Ooh!_ Do that again!" Cedric begged hoarsely.

Harry did, a quick circular drag of his groin over Cedric's, a movement so graceful and smooth, only a brilliant flyer with incredibly athletic legs could achieve it. "Cedric!" Harry whined, and did it again. And again, rolling his hips back and forth and sideways almost at once.

Cedric involuntarily surged up, but pressed himself back down by force.

They were both panting. Sweat was beginning to bead at their temples.

Cedric felt dampness at the back of his neck and his skin was hot and clammy. "Oh, Harry," he sighed, his eyes fixed on Harry's, his teeth tormenting his bottom lip.

Harry was nearly out of it, grinding as hard as he dared against Cedric, and even harder than that when they snagged in that particularly delicious way that made Cedric groan. "Want you," he panted, not recognising his own voice. "Want you so much!"

Cedric was growling, there was no other word for it. "Then use me, Harry. I'm yours." He arched his neck. "Use me! As hard as you like." His mouth opened as he sucked in a breath.

Harry leaned forward, not stopping his hip movements, and his hands smacked against the tree trunk to both sides of Cedric's head, fingernails digging into the bark. His mouth was an inch from Cedric's, both of them panting and gasping for breath while Harry was grinding down, and he felt the damp heat and tasted the sweetness of Cedric's breath, and his tongue shot out to lick at Cedric's lip.

Cedric whimpered, his tongue meeting Harry's, and they slid against each other, slick and wet and obscenely exposed between their open, panting mouths. Quick flickers against the tip of Cedric's tongue, then a long, curling lick along the entire length of Harry's, one more ripple of Harry's groin against Cedric's, and they were both falling. Harry cried out, the pleasure so great it was almost pain, and then Cedric heaved up and jolted with a groan so low that Harry could feel it in his own chest.

Harry slumped against Cedric, his wet lips drooling their mingled saliva into the thick padding of Cedric's duffle coat, and Cedric's arms came up around his back, cradling him. They stayed just like that for several minutes, neither in any hurry to cast a cleaning spell. Everything felt perfect just like that.

When their breathing slowed down again and the dizziness abated, Harry raised his head to look into Cedric's eyes. "I love you too," he whispered, his voice breaking and a tear trailing past his cheekbone.

Cedric's eyes were shining as well when he cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, tasting the salty tear when it reached Harry's mouth.

The chill in the wind picked up, ruffling their hair, and both shivered from actual cold when their lips parted again. A quick cleaning spell later, and they somehow managed to scramble up and stand on shaky legs.

Harry leaned back against the tree trunk, and Cedric caressed his cheek and kissed him. When he drew back, he smiled lopsidedly. "I have the foolish urge to carve our initials into this tree," he said softly.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that."

Cedric took his wand from his pocket, urging Harry to do the same. "Let's see if we can do this with magic." They both closed their hands around their combined wands and pointed them at the tree.

"What's the spell?" Harry asked.

Cedric frowned. "We've inscribed things on metal in Charms once. Let's see. Um. Yes. Inscribo nominatim." Covering Harry's hand with his own around their wands, he made a simple wand movement and they both said the incantation together.

A long, curved C appeared first, and then an elaborate H overlapping it slightly. Grinning at each other, they didn't at first notice that the bark continued to change after they'd lowered their wands again.

"Cedric, look!" Harry gasped just as they were about to turn away.

Cedric stared as a heart shaped itself around the two letters, locking them tightly in its centre. Then he looked at Harry and smiled. "Looks like magic is well and truly on our side."

Harry reached up to caress Cedric's cheek. A million thoughts - both happy and sad - were tumbling about in his head, but he was finally allowing himself to hope that everything would turn out all right in the end. "Good. Because I'm going to keep you," he said softly.

Cedric smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Their next kiss was sweet, with no trace of salt.

 

THE END... continues in "Tears in Time"


End file.
